How Ginerva Became Ginny
by MollyWeasleyObsessed
Summary: I've had this stuck in my head for a couple of days and I had to write it, so here it is. The title explains it all. REEDITED; I DECIDED TO REVISE.


It was Ginny's last feeding for the night before she went to bed, so Molly decided to take her up to the nursery and breast feed her in the rocking chair up there. But before doing so, Molly got the pillow that she used for every kid when she breast-fed and took it with her upstairs. Once Molly sat down, she got Ginny situated on the pillow, freed her breast from her shirt and attached Ginny to it.

"Hi Ginerva." Molly said to her baby girl as she felt the all to familiar tug of her breast, "Your beautiful." She added as her eyes started to droop. Within minutes, Molly was sleeping with the baby at her breast.

"George, can you go check if mummy and the baby are doing alright?" Arthur asked George. George, excitedly, jumped up from were he was sitting and ran up the stairs.

"I wanna do it daddy!" Fred whined as he started to get up to chase after his brother.

"Wow there Fred, you're going to stay here with me." Arthur said as pulled the other twin up onto his lap. Fred reluctantly cuddled up to his chest and started to fall asleep. George walked into the nursery and spotted his mum fast asleep. So he walked down the stairs and said,

"Mummy's sleeping, daddy." Arthur looked over the top of the newspaper he was reading and looked at his son standing on the stairs,

"Ok lets go get mummy and Ginerva to bed, you wanna help me?" George nodded. Arthur picked up the sleeping Fred, put him down onto the couch and walked over to were George was standing on the stairs, taking his tiny hand before they both started to walk up to the nursery. Once in the nursery, Arthur dropped George's little hand and walked over to his wife with Ginny still sucking her breast. Arthur took Ginerva into his arms and turned around and looked at George,

"Can you hold her for me George?" He asked; he knew that he could easily put her in her crib, but he wanted George to have brother/sister time with Ginerva. George got a look of excitement on his face and nodded,

"Can I daddy?" He asked as Arthur smiled at him.

"Of course, but your going to have to sit down." George immediately went over to the bench in the corner of the room and sat down,

"I'm ready daddy." George said as Arthur walked over to were he was, laid the baby's head in the crook of his arm and her body across his lap.

"I'm going to take mummy to bed. Stay here ok?" George didn't even look up, he was to transfixed by his baby sister,

"Ok daddy." He said softly. Arthur walked over back to his wife sitting in the rocking chair and tucked her breast back into her shirt. After a few minutes of having difficulties putting her breast into the bra she was wearing, he picked her up, walked out of the nursery and into the master bedroom. Arthur put Molly down into the bed and kissed her softly,

"Goodnight my love." Staring at his wife, Arthur thought back to when they both went to Hogwarts together, Molly had been a few pounds less then she was right at that moment but after having gone through 6 pregnancies it only made sense. To him, she was even more beautiful at that moment then she was back then. After a few minutes, Arthur made his way back to the nursery. George looked up at him when he entered the room with a worried look,

"Daddy what's wrong with Ginny?" Ginerva had snuggled up close to George's body and started to fall asleep. Arthur knew that, so he wasn't worried about her,

"It's Ginerva buddy." Arthur said as he walked over to were George was. George, only being 4, couldn't say Ginerva but he tried,

"Ginny?" He said once again. Arthur decided it wasn't worth trying.

"Daddy, is Ginny alright?" George asked again. Arthur focused on Ginny's drooping eyes and nodded,

"She's fine George, she's falling asleep." Arthur scooped up his daughter and started to put her in the crib.

"Wait Daddy, I wanna hold her until she falls asleep." Arthur couldn't help but to chuckle quietly,

"Ok that's fine." Arthur put the baby back into the same position she had just been in and watched, what he now called her, Ginny fall asleep. Once George knew she was asleep, he also started to drift off to sleep. Seeing all of this, Arthur again scooped up Ginny into his arms and put her in her crib. Before setting her down, he kissed her head. He then walked over to George and picked him up taking him to his room. He gently set him down, and like he had done to Ginny, kissed the top of his head. After he put the rest of his kids to bed, Arthur got next to his sleeping wife and fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, before Arthur went off to work, he kissed his wife to wake her up. Once Molly woke up, she smiled over at him and asked him,

"Are you alright Arthur?" Arthur smiled over at his beautiful wife and said,

"Of course, I just wanted to tell you something your son said." Molly sat up against the headrest and looked over at Arthur,

"What is it that my son said?" She asked curiously.

"Well, when I put you in bed last night, I asked George if he wanted to hold Ginerva and when I came back he asked me if Ginny was alright." Molly thought over what Arthur had just told her, and took in the name Ginny,

"I like it. It's a cute name." Arthur kissed Molly,

"I'm glad because I was starting to call her Ginny." Molly laughed as she kissed Arthur back,

"You should probably get moving, dear." Arthur looked at the muggle invention, something they called a clock? And picked up his brief case quickly, "I love you Mollywobbles." Arthur gave her one last kiss before appearating,

"I love you too Arthur." She got out before he apparated away and with that, she went on with her daily routine.


End file.
